


A Better World

by SoftSlippers



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlippers/pseuds/SoftSlippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts after the Flash's funeral. Prologue of the Justice League episode's 'A Better World'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better World

**Author's Note:**

> Superman's Thoughts after the Flash's funeral.

Superman looked down at the Earth from the Watchtower, it was his night on patrol and he couldn't keep his thoughts together.  
No member of the Justice League could, especially today, the day of the Flash's funeral.  
Batman had been even more silent.  
Wonder Woman was openly upset.  
Green Lantern was visually distressed.  
Hawkgirl was angry and had been restrained by Green Lantern to keep her from killing the President of the United States.  
Manhunter was sad about another family member dying, but he didn't let it show.  
Superman felt guilty. He should have been able to stop this, he should have taken Luther out of power, but he let that monster go time after time.  
He was told by the other members of the team how he couldn't have done anything, how it wasn't his fault, how none of them could stop it.  
He knew these were only comforting words and he knew there was only one person who could have actually comforted him in this situation, Flash.  
Wally West the Flash was the glue of their team, he kept them going with his humor and friendliness.  
He managed to touch everybody's hearts, even villains. That could not have been more evident than with his city.  
Central City had not a single person with a dry eye, they had a memorial set up that Flash would have surely bragged about joyfully.  
Flash did not deserve an early death, he deserved a long and happy life. Superman struggled to keep a stoic expression that he'd been keeping up all day and instead turned to anger.  
He felt angry that Flash was murdered, he felt angry that Flash was forced onto his knees and executed, he felt angry that Lex Luther was allowed to be around...  
He was angry at himself.  
Superman punched the wall to release his bottled up emotions, the wall cracked.  
"I'll get rid of him Wally, I'll get rid of him and all of the other scum of this world. I'll get rid of them and I'll give you a better world."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good, this is my first Justice League story.  
> Sorry if it's short, I might add to it in the future.


End file.
